


the kids are all right

by heistboundbabes (sultrysweet)



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Heist Wives, Hurt/Comfort, nobody messes with an Ocean, protective mama bears, proud moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/heistboundbabes
Summary: Dani, Lou and Debbie's oldest daughter, comes home with a black eye and Lou and Debbie work together to find out what happened. // Our Heist Wives seen as Heist Moms.





	the kids are all right

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for mentions of sexual harassment/attempted assault 
> 
> I'm forever grateful for the IG AUs I've seen on tumblr from [louxdebbie](https://louxdebbie.tumblr.com) and [casliyn](http://casliyn.tumblr.com/).

Lou winces sympathetically as she watches their daughter hiss in pain on a bar stool in front of her. Dani places a bag of ice over her swelling eye and Lou notices the bruising hasn’t quite made it to the blue and purple stages, but it’s already darkening from the initial pinkish hue. She’d asked what had happened as soon as Dani walked through the doors of the empty club they’ve made their home since before the children were even a thought in anyone’s mind, but their stubborn girl takes after Debbie in the way she’d waved it off and dismissed the whole thing with a slightly gritted out, “I’m fine.” 

“What the  _hell_  happened?”

Speaking of the HBIC herself, Debbie throws open the front door. Lou’s almost certain some of the varnished wood splinters from the amount of force with which it slams into the wall. 

“Nothing, it’s fine. Everything’s fine,” Dani grumbles like this is the most embarrassing overreaction to happen since her school talent show when she was ten and several students booed her performance just before the Original Eight all loudly came to her defense and got themselves kicked out of the auditorium. 

“Danielle Elise Ocean, do  _not_ lie to me,” Debbie growls as she hastily struts across the main floor in her four inch heels that wobble with each hurried and unsteady step toward them. “What. Happened.”

Debbie settles at Dani’s side and leans on the hand she sets on the edge of the counter beside the spot the seventeen year old’s back rests against. Debbie’s eyes alternate between fire and steel as she stares down their girl, trying to coerce a confession Lou thinks only she’d ever manage to get out of their first born. 

Dani sighs and rolls her uninjured eye, but it seems to affect the other regardless because the teen sharply inhales less than a second later. “I got into a little scrape,” Dani answers.

Lou lets out a burst of laughter on her next exhale and shakes her head. “You’ve done it now, baby,” she quietly warns just before Debbie proves her right.

“A little scrape?” And, oh, Debbie is glorious when she’s furious. Lou’s embarrassed that she’s slightly turned on at such an unfortunate moment and tries to control her libido before it makes her uncomfortably aroused, which successfully hinders when Debbie suddenly yanks the ice off Dani’s eye. Pointing to the girl’s now half-lidded iris, Debbie argues, “Either you fell down a flight of stairs or someone punched you. All I want is a name.”

“Mom, it’s really no big deal. I handled it,” Dani calmly insists.

Lou frowns. “Handled it? What did you have to handle?” She looks around the club and realizes Darcy, who’d guided her sister inside, didn’t seem to stick around for the explanation. Or backlash. With more curiosity than anger in her tone, she calls out, “Darce?”

She glances at Dani at just the right moment and sees the older girl close her good eye as if she’s been caught red-handed. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“Darcy!” Lou calls out for the younger girl again, still not upset yet, but there will be hell to pay if she goes unanswered. 

Sure enough, Debbie joins in a moment later when they’ve yet to hear from their other daughter. “Darcy Annette Ocean, you get your ass out here  _right now_! You’ll both be grounded if I don’t get answers!”

From the kitchen, Darcy’s gently and slowly led out by Tammy. Tammy’s eyes are wide and sad and Darcy’s are filled with tears. Her mascara runs along the glistening tear tracks on her cheeks and one of the straps of the camisole under her unbuttoned flannel shirt is torn.

Lou gasps immediately. She hadn’t noticed anything troubling about Darcy’s appearance when she’d brought Dani in and now she’s upset at herself for missing it. “Oh my god,” she breathes out before her feet finally start moving and she rushes to her little girl. She just barely manages to stop herself from tackling Darcy into a tight, protective embrace when she’s almost toe-to-toe with her. 

Darcy looks up at her with those big, brown eyes and Lou closes her own because that expression is enough confirmation for her. Lou can guess what happened.

“You’re okay?” Lou’s voice cracks as she asks the question through tears of her own. “He didn’t- You’re...you’re okay?”

Darcy nods and it’s like the motion itself jostles more tears loose. Their fifteen year old curls in on herself and cries, her sobs as heartbreaking as her distressed appearance. She sways a step forward, into Lou, and Lou doesn’t hesitate that time. She wraps her little girl up in a hug and rubs a hand up and down Darcy’s back soothingly while her other hand cups the back of Darcy’s head. 

“He?” Lou mostly hears Darcy’s cries in her ear, but she doesn’t exactly have to strain to hear Debbie questioning their other daughter less than fifteen steps away. 

“I skipped class,” Darcy bellows into Lou’s shoulder as salt and snot seep into her expensive suit-jacket. Lou doesn’t care about the jacket or the truancy, just continues to hold her daughter close and offer whatever comfort she can. “I went to hang out with Jason. We were in his car and...and it was okay. We were just talking. But then we were kissing. And then, he...he wanted more.”

“Didn’t that little shit know he was messing with an Ocean,” Lou hears Debbie rhetorically ask. “He’s about to find out what that means.”

“Da-Dani was coming to meet me and, when she-she saw...she stopped him.”

“No one messes with an Ocean,” Dani confidently states. 

Lou looks over the shoulder not being cried on and looks between Dani and Debbie with pride. “Damn right,” she agrees before she holds Debbie’s gaze with fondness. They both knew Lou had learned that from experience herself throughout all their history, and it’s part of the reason the girls have Debbie’s last name instead of hers.

Dani picks at the ripped knee of her jeans--a style choice Lou respects but will never understand--and then meets Lou’s eyes with a fierceness the blonde admires and encourages at every chance. “You think my eye looks bad? You should see the other guy. He only got one good hit in.”

“That’s my girl,” Debbie says with her full support and a hint of a smirk. She brushes back Dani’s long hair so that it sits behind her shoulder and tucks a few strands behind the teen’s ear. 

“Oh, I’m also suspended for three days,” Dani informs them. She’s so casual about it that Lou, as well as Debbie, know that it’s not just because Dani’s not a stranger to detentions or suspensions but that she also hopes to receive little to no punishment at home by tossing the information out like it’s nothing compared to anything else they’ve heard thus far.

This time, Dani’s right about that.

“That future-offender better be suspended too,” Debbie says, “or we’ll be having words with the principal.”

“He is,” Dani replies. “And his parents were pissed. I think I heard them threatening counseling on top of his life long grounding, too.”

“Good,” Debbie nods. “Now, maybe Aunt Tammy will get all our favorite ice creams and we’ll have a movie night with the girls. How’s that sound?”

“I’m in,” Dani immediately agrees before she and Debbie look to Lou and Darcy. 

Darcy sniffles and finally lifts her head. Lou shifts so they both face Debbie and Dani and keeps an arm firmly around their youngest for endless comfort. Lou needs it as much as she thinks Darcy does.

“Can we watch ‘Grease’?”

Lou smirks and looks at Debbie, who’s expression is similar to hers. 

“Favorite ice cream and your favorite movie,” Debbie says to Darcy. “Looks like we’re having ourselves a night of karaoke.” She turns to Lou then and asks, “What do you say, Rizzo?”

“There are worse things I could do,” she teases before adding, “Zuko.”

Darcy slips out of Lou’s embrace just as Dani stands and the girls make their way to the space they’ve long since converted into a living room with a large screen and projector creating a drive-in theater feel when watching movies instead of planning heists.

“Do you two need a minute,” Tammy asks upon finally injecting herself into the conversation. “Because if I’m supposed to get the ice cream and call up the others, I can wait until you bang out this proud and relieved parent moment.”

“Oh, shut up, Sandra Dee,” Debbie responds jokingly. 

“Sand- Sandra- Oh, I know you didn’t just call me that,” Tammy argues with an accusing finger pointed at Debbie.

Lou chuckles and defends her partner, her wife, her everything. “If you don’t like being Sandy, stop singing all her parts with the most conviction I’ve ever seen out of you.”

“And really, no one’s  _favorite_ song is Hopelessly Devoted,” Debbie says before she turns and follows after the kids.

Lou refrains from laughing that time, but she doesn’t dare hide how badly she wants to, or how she one hundred percent agrees with the woman with whom she’s made an incredible life.

“You with me, Lou?” Debbie’s looking at her over her shoulder where she waits halfway between the bar and the living room.

With her warmest smile, Lou replies, “I wouldn’t be anywhere else, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Ocean's 8 only blog, [heistboundbabes](https://heistboundbabes.tumblr.com). Feel free to follow me there or on my [main blog](https://sultrysweet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
